Operation Christmas
by Nicole779
Summary: Harley is Charlie's much younger daughter at nine years younger that her hal-sister, Isabella Cullen. She has seen many demons, but she is always trying to move on. When the young girl dreams of her, Sue, and Charlie hot chocalote as a family, she decides to make it happen.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Swan watched his youngest daughter sleep. Her name was Harley May White-Swan. She's this adorable ten year old girl who had seen more evil in he world than his much older daughter. Her story is very complicated and and very sad considering how old she was.

Charlie had only gotten custody of her three months ago. It had taken hose three months to get her to trust him. It broke his heart. She's still skittish around him, but she's a lot better now. She still has a long path of healing to go down.

Harley looked just like her mother, but she has both of her parents personalities. She's very shy, but once you get to know her she'll come out of shell. She's very curious and asks a lot of questions when she trusts you. If she doesn't know that person, she'll wait to ask them a bunch of questions once she knows they'll be okay with it. She's very sweet, and she'll do aything in the world for someone she loves. When she smiles, it lights up the room. She has black hair and big blue eyes that vividly shows her emotions.

Charlie very carefully picked his little girl up and took her to her room. He tucked her into her bed and turned the light off.  
-Time Skip-

Harley rose up when she woke up. She really couldn't believe she had an nice dream. It involved her and Charlie drinking hot chocolate. Sue Clearwater was also with them. They were all watching Christmas classics.

She smiled thinking about it and got up. She pulled out some of her out of her dresser and went into the one bathroom they had. She took a shower, but she didn't wash her hair. It was winter time, and she refused to wash her hair except when it was absolutely necessary.

She got out and dried off. She pulled on blue jeans and a purple sweater. She brushed her hair thoroughly and left the bathroom. She walked down the stairs and found Sue at the stove, and Charlie was sitting at the the table drinking coffee and the newspaper. Harley pulled out a chair which drew attention to her because the chair was big and heavy, yet sturdy and sat down. Sue looked at her and smiled so did Charlie.

"Hey, dear, what you want for breakfast?"

Harley shrugged.

"How about pancakes and sausage?"

Harley shook her head and looked at Charlie.

"She prefers waffles," Charlie chuckled. Harley nodded agreeing.

"Okay, waffles and sausage," Sue smiled.

-Time-Skip-

Harley was surprised when she opened the door and a large man was their. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Her heart raced.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked looking down at her.

"Why?" she asked timidly. However, there was a fierceness in her voice.

"I need to talk to him about Bella. Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Harley. Charlie is in the woods. He's cutting wood."

"Thank you, Harley."

"Your welcome," she said shutting the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley looked up as Charlie walked in the door. He had a strange look on his face He had the look of disbelief and shock.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said distracted, "Get dressed. We're going to the Cullen's home."

Harley's mouth dropped a little. She thought they weren't supposed to go the Cullen's because her older sister was sick some foreign disease or something like that. Something about that situation seemed strange.

Harley got up and ran up the stairs into her room. She pulled on a pair of pink and orange stripped socks, her shoes, and her jacket. Then, she can back down the stairs into the living room and joined Charlie.

Harley unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She grabbed Charlie's hand as they walked up the stairs of the Cullen home. A blond haired man who looked like he was in his twenties answered the door.

Harley and Charlie were led to the living room where Bella was. Harley who had never seen her older sister in re all life only in pictures was really curious. Bella had only heard about her little sister from Charlie. She has never seen picture of her so they were both curious and nervous.

"Well, you look different," Charlie said as a woman walked up to them. Harley assumed this was her sister. Harley stared at her in awe. She was really beautiful. She had long mahogany hair, a heart shaped face, and a womanly body. Harley saw she was different than the pictures and Charlie's description.

She was much paler. Her eyes were a very dark brown instead of looking like a milk chocolate brown. She also walked with confidence and grace, but according to Charlie she was supposed to be very clumsy. She frowned noticing this.

A bronze has haired man can in holding a baby. She knew the man was Edward, Bella's husband, but she had no idea who the baby was.

"This is our baby, Renesmee," he spoke. His voice sounded like velvet. Harley thought that was weird. Wait! She has a niece! Cool.

"Right the adoption," he mumbled to himself, "She has your eyes, Bella. Guess a not need to know thing, right?"

Bella nodded her head. Harley looked between her sister, Edward, and her niece. Renesmee looked just like a mix of Edward and Bella. There definitely was something they weren't telling them because there was no way that child could bare such a resemblance to them and not be their biological child.

Edward's eyes widened as he listened to Harley's thoughts. She definitely was not fooled.

"Is this her? My sister?" Bella asked. She looked over to the little girl.

"Yeah," Harley spoke up surprising Charlie, "I'm Harley."

"Bella," she said smiling.

"I'm an aunt. That's weird to say."

"I guess it would be."

"Where are they others? I thought there were more of ya'll," she said. She blushed started to get embarrassed. Bella stiffened. She had to hold her breath.

"Not sure. They could be anywhere."

"Oh."

She wasn't sure she liked Bella and that moment. She seemed a little boring. She wanted to get to know her. They were sisters.

-Time Skip-

Harley was bored. They had been there for a few hours since Jake came. A few members of the family had come down, and they were watching football. Geez. She hates that sport with a passion. Her dad always watched it. He loved it too.

Bella really hadn't tried to get to know her. They were going to be the sisters that barely knew each other. Yay! Note the sarcasm. The Cullen's really didn't make a move to get to know her. Sighing, she pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her chin on her knees.

 _Harley walked closer to the door. Her stomach twisted nervously and painfully as apprehension filled her. Her bare feet touched the cold, rough ground, and her white dress fluttered and ruffled around her in the cool wind._

 _Her hand reached out and touched the door knob. She twisted it and the door. In slow motion the door open revealing the scene before her. She gasped in sheer horror._

A rough, but warm hand touch Harley's shoulder. She screamed in shock and terror.

"Harley! Harley! It's okay," a familiar voice said. Harley opened her eyes and found her father's eyes staring back at her. Harley's lip wobbled as tears came to her eyes. She leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Charlie. He did the same and picked her.

The Cullen's who had been watching the scene looked very startled at the scene. Jasper winced as he felt her pain, fear, and sadness that consumed her. Edward couldn't get much of an explanation. Charlie was thinking about comforting the girl, and Harley's thoughts were a jumbled mess and incomprehensible. Rosalie had a bad feeling deep in her stomach about this little girl and her spontaneous tears. Bella was very concerned for her sister. What they were wondering most was what the fuck had just happen, and what had caused it?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: After a review I had received I felt the need to explain the last chapter a little bit. The Cullen family don't want let Harley attached to them. This is why they don't interact much with her. However, they are still human even if they are dead so they were worried and curious as to what had happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just own my imagination and the ideas it creates.

Harley felt embarrassed her reaction about last night. She knew she couldn't take it back now.

"I thought you had work today," she said not seeing him in his uniform. He shook his head

"No, I'm going fishing with Billy and Sue. Do you want to join us?" he asked. Harley's eyes lit up. She and her mother had gone fishing all the time before her mother had gotten sick and before they met him. She was only six when they did meet him.

"Yes, please," Harley said bouncing in her seat. Her enthusiasm surprised Charlie, and he chuckled. He was reminded of the girl's mother, Elaine. She was so full of life all the time even in the mornings.

"Well, go get dressed. We need to get you a fishing pole."

Harley jumped up from her chair, grabbed her bowl, and placed it in the sink. Then, she ran up stairs and into her room. Charlie shook his head and chuckled again.

Harley took off her pajamas and dove into her dresser. She put on a pair of worn jeans, a black tank top, and a green button down shirt. Then, she put on some socks that had a bunny each one, and her boots, and her jacket. Then, she ran back downstairs and met Charlie at the front door.

Harley picked the fish up after she reeled it in. She took the hook out of his mouth and put it in the cooler that had water in it along with three other fish. Charlie seemed surprised that she knew how to fish so well after so many years. The girl had just caught her second fish.

Harley was enjoying herself. She forgot how much she enjoyed fishing. They had a boat and the two of them very in the middle of the lake; Billy had to bail. He had forgotten he had a doctor appointment today. The two were okay with it, and they continued their plans.

Harley looked at Charlie. She felt an unknown emotion swell up in her chest. It's been a long time she felt the emotion so it took her a moment to recognize it. It was love. She loved Charlie. He was her dad.

She remembered when she was first placed under his custody. She was scared of him. She ran away from him. She was scared of his gruff voice, his touch, and just him period. She was skittish and very wary of him.

It had taken her a month to actually start a real conversation with him. She was less scared of him but still wary. The look on his face was priceless when she said 'hi' to him.

She knew she came a long ways from that. She trusted him. She loves him.

"I love you, dad," she spoke testing the words out. Charlie looked over at her completely shock. Tears came to his eyes. That was the first time she called him dad let alone say she loved him.

"I love you too," he said gruffly. Harley smiled brightly, and Charlie smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Harley walked into the living room with a shirt that said "Wake up! The sun is shining today." She figured it would be funny. When she pushed her curtains back, it was pouring rain. Her dad was already up and watching tv. It was the news. When he saw she was up, he changed the channel. He didn't change it all the time; just when it was bad.

'I want a friend,' she realized. Her dad's was great, but he wouldn't replace a good friend. She wanted someone she could tell her secerts to along with her feelings. She wanted someone she could just hang out with. She wanted a friend.

Harley looked at her dad. He was busy watching whatever he had put on. Harely mentally sighed and got up. She walked up the stairs up to her. Sadness overcame her. She felt like crying. She never had a friend ever.

She lied down on her bed and sighed. She missed heer mom. She could always tell her anything. She was the closet person that came to being her friend, but its not the same as being friends with a person your age or even near your age.

Tears came down her checks. She missed her mom. Why did he ever happen? He was a jerk and a stupid son of a bitch.

Harley wanted to punch something. She punched her pillow several times, but it didn't help. Then, her hands hit something hard. It hurt, but she didn't stop. Her anger had consumed her.

She did when she heard a huge crack and her hand went into the wall. Charlie busted into the room after hearing the sound of screaming and loud thumping. He found his daughter staring at a fist sized hole in shock. He looked down at her hands and saw the were bloody and bruised.r

Charlie pushed his own shock away and picked up his daughter. He thinks she had went into shock. He put her in the car and buckled her up. Turning the police lights on, he race to the hospital.

When Harley's shock went away, her hands were being bandaged. She looked at her dad with big eyes. He was sitting in a chair, and he suddenly looked his older age. Harley looked up the doctor. She saw it was Carlisle Cullen; he sister's husband's father. Wow! that was a mouthful.

"Make sure you don't get these wet and change the bandages three times a day," Carlisle said. Both Harley and Charlie nodded.

When they got into the cop car, Harley asked what happened.

"You busted your knuckles really bad. They could of gave you stitch, but they cleaned out they wounds and glued you skin back together. Dr. Cullen wrapped your hands up, and you have to wear them untill your hands are completly healed up. You really scared me there, Harley. You need to be more carefully with you emotions. Dont't let them control you to much."

"I'm sorry, daddy," she said feeling very guilty and embarrassed of her actions.

"Its alright. Just be careful."

"Okay."

Harley was quiet then. She watched the scenery pass by. She realized they weren't going back home. They were going to the police station. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Harley unbuckled when they got to the station. She followed Charlie into the station. A few of the officers said hey to her and Charlie.

"Thomson, let Harley stay with you for a few minutes while I finish something up."

Harley's eyes widened. She didn't like officer Thomson. She didn't like the feeling that came off of him. He gave her the hibby jibbies. There just was something off about him.

Officer Thompson was a man in his late twenties. He had salt and pepper colored hair, green eyes, and he was always clean shaven. He was physically fit. He had been working at the station for almost five years and was pretty trusted in the station.

Harley was forced to sit in front of his desk. Thompson was sitting down doing paperwork. Ever so often he would look at her, but she was always looking down at her hands. Thompson smirked and watched the girl.

Harley forced herself to keep her down. She could feel his gaze on her. It sent shivers down her spine. She looked up into his green eyes. Her stomach twisted, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She breathed a sigh of relief as her dad came in the room.

She got up and ran to him. Charlie went 'oof' as she made contact with him.

"Thanks, Dave," Charlie said to him.

"Its no problem, Chief."


End file.
